


Rain

by Dhalia_P



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Friendship with Vaas?, Jason is down and needs a smoke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhalia_P/pseuds/Dhalia_P
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason is a little cranky and sad, he needs a bit comfort - from a joint, and maybe from something else?</p><p>I haven't yet decided if I want to make this M/M - probably not, but we'll see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Calm down Jason

It had been raining for a week now.

It had started slow, just a soft purr of droplets on the first day. And it had felt nice on Jason’s skin. He had stopped for a moment, lifted his face to the sky to feel the cooling sensation of the water. But now he was soaked to the bone.  
The temperature had dropped a bit. Not much, but after the burning heat it almost felt like a chill.

Jason searched for shelter.

He was sick of walking around in the rain. It made him tired. The view was aweful, the animals hid somewhere in their hide-outs, even the natives seemed to hole-up in their houses.   
He hadn’t seen a pirate in at least 2 hourse. So he deemed it save to take a break as well.   
He followed a small path next to a river, upwards, until he reached a waterfall. The water had graved deeply into the stone and the small dale it created was surrounded by high walls of rock, blocking every view from outside.  
Jason scrambled through the bushes, closer to the waterfall. Someone must have found this place before, because their was a fireplace and even a makeshift bench.  
It was everything Jason needed right now.  
The bench was overhung by a rock plateau, so the rain couldn’t reach him there.  
He wanted to get out of his wet clothes, but he didn’t have anything to change or even a blanket to keep him warm. So he decided to make a fire instead.  
Jason sat down as soon as the fire crackled lively and stared into the flames. He allowed his mind to relax for once. His brain had felt like it run on hot wire since he and his friends had been captured the first time.   
Now Jason was done. He couldn’t really see the purpose behind this anymore. Somewhere betwenn the hundredth kill, endless rescued outpost and animal hunting he lost the real meaning behind this. He didn’t know how many times he was on the verge of dying, how many bullets had graced him. And then this crazy mohawked man that took so much, that could suck Jason’s soul out with one blink of that dark dark eyes...  
Jason didn’t really like where his thouhts carried him. He just wanted to feel good again, to feel safe and careless, just for a small while.  
Then his stomach growled loudly.  
He sat up straight again and started rummaging trough his bag. It was made of shark skin. Not easy to lay hands on, but in return he could store a lot of stuff in it. Like... his syringe-bag, his purse, plant leaves and ingredients. Finally he grabbed some dried meat stripes. They were made from komodo dragon. Nothing he would eat everyday, but they had the certain something in them. He was about to close his bag again, when he caught sight of something else. There was a lot of trash he had stolen from dead pirates. LCD-wacthes, cigarettes, gold-chains, needles and ... a joint.  
Jason leered at it for a moment.  
Should he really do it? It’s not like anyone would give an actual fuck and it would give him exactly what he needed right now. Relaxation and a small moment of peace.  
Jason had done it before, which wasn’t surprising aving a friend like Ollie, so he knew what he had to expect. At least he hoped so, because that stuff smelled stronger than anything he had experienced before.  
Jason wished it all to hell and fished a lighter from the pocket of his pants. He just took a few drags before he started to feel it. The world slowly distanced itself, he felt lighter and softer. It was wonderful.  
He got up and sat back down in a corner of the rocks, further away from the wind. He wished he had a blanket and a pillow, something to cuddle and keep him warm. He wanted to make a mental note to maybe pack some of these the next time he went to a shop, but he wasn’t too sure if he would remember anything at all the next morning. Jason chuckled at that.  
Then he felt pathetic... and alone.  
He barely noticed the soft rustle of bushes, as every sound still seemed to be too far away from him. And he barely noticed the figure that suddenly stood in front of him.  
He looked up in stupid awe.  
“Jason, Jason.” A voice said, then a soft chuckle. “You’re having a party here without me?”


	2. Rain

The look on Jason’s face was priceless. Vaas had to chuckle again. This stupid big orbs that looked up to him... fucking cute.  
“You know Jason, you’re really lucky that it is just me that cathces you in such a situation. My men wouldn’t hesitate to take advantage of this.”  
He gestured with his hand all over Jason, but there was no reaction of said one whatsoever.  
Vaas was about to get seriously pissed when Jason finally opened his mouth.  
“... Oh my god... Vaas? Is that you? Or am I just having one of those dreams again?”  
What dreams, Vaas wanted to ask.  
“How fucking high are you?” he asked instead.  
Jason just grumbled in response, obviously still not getting the whole situation.  
He seemed to want to get up, but his legs simply quit the service and he almost fell on his face, if Vaas hadn’t been there to catch him.  
But Vaas didn’t really know what to do with that half limp body in his arms.  
What did he even come here for in the first place? Vaas just happended to drive around, wanting to get out of the rainas soon as possible, when he saw smoke of a fire rising from his most favourite hiding place. He was furious, ready to shoot the motherfucker that dared to use his property.  
Never he would have guessed to find one Jason Brody, curled into a ball in a corner and smoked out of this fucking mind.

Suddenly arms came up and pressed him closer. Vaas was so surprised, he almost tripped over. But he managed to catch him self. And after taking a hold of Jason too, he sat them both down on the ground.  
“Jason, what the fuck man? What is wrong with you?” he shouted because Jason was clinging to him like a baby, his hands curled into the fabric of Vaas’ tank top. Vaas grabbed his face and pushed it up, so he could look into his eyes.  
What he saw there was a fuckload of surpressed emotions, one worse than the other.  
It almost made his heart ache. Almost.  
“Jason my friend, I swear, if this is some kind of joke I’m really going to make you...”  
“Just shut the fuck up Vaas.”  
He was interrupted. No one interrupted Vaas Montenegro. He almost wante to throw a punch, when those arms grabbed him even closer, entwinded with him. This face buried in his shoulder and he felt a shaky breath being released onto his skin.  
Well, fuck it, Vaas thought to himself.

They stayed like this for a while, embraced in a thight hug and no one said a word.  
Eventually Jason let go of him, shuffled his stuff and was about to leave without even one last look back.  
Vaas was having none of it.  
He gripped Jason’s wrist, ready to pull him back on the ground, where he still sat.  
“Where do you think you’re going, hu?” Vaas snarled.  
“Let... Let go of me, Vaas.” Jason answered calmly, but Vaas could see a blush creeping across Jason’s face.  
“Like fuck I will. You sit the fuck back down here.”  
He tightened the grip on Jason’s wrist. It must have hurt, but Jason showed nothing of it. He hesitated for another moment, before he complied.  
“Best choice but you coud have made, hermano.”  
But honestly, Vaas had no idea what to do. Why had he even stopped him?  
They sat across from each other in silence. Vaas just stared at Jason’s face, while said one tried to look everywhere but at the man opposite him.  
He looked quite uncomfortable and the blush still hadn’t left his face.  
And Vaas drank the sight in. Every little flutter of Jason’s eyelashes, every nervous fumbling of Jason’s fingers, his shaky breaths, he noticed everyhing.  
“Is something the matter?” Jasons finally asked defiantly, when he obviouly couldn’t stand the silence anymore. But Vaas surprisingly didn’t take it personally.  
“Well, at first I’d like to know what the fuck you’re doing here at my place.” Vaas answered.  
“Your place? I’m sorry, I haven’t seen a nametag anywhere around.” came the immediate reply.  
“You think you’re funny white boy?” Vaas hissed, his temper rising.  
“Do you really think you’re in a position to fuck with me?” he rose from his sitting position and slowly crawled closer to Jason.  
He tried hard to keep his angry expression as convincing as possible and it seemed to work when he saw the fear visible in those green eyes.  
He couldn’t help but snicker.


End file.
